otogifandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Pokku1356/"Shadow over Christmas" Event Log
Ranking= FH: 5,804 Points: 128,998 SH: 2,164 Points: 273,598 TR: 3,060 Points: 402,596 |-|Item Use= Total Items Used: 8 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 313 Perk Up Potions Total Present Count: 11,128 ---- FH Item Use: Items Used: 3 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 0 Perk Up Potions Present Count: 4,602 ---- SH Item Use: Items Used: 5 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 313 Perk Up Potions Present Count: 6,526 |-|Claimed= Kotatsu.png|link=Kotatsu|x1 Ginger Breadman.png|link=Ginger Breadman|x1 Tokarev Pistol Christmas.png|link=Tokarev Pistol|x2 Kiyo Christmas.png|link=Kiyo|x2 Nyarlathotep.png|link=Nyarlathotep|x3 Miss Santa.png|link=Miss Santa|x2 |-|Log= Day 1: Chapter 3 Battle 3-11 Present Count: 1,337 Items Used: 1 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 0 Perk Up Potions Day 2: Chapter 4 Battle 4-9 Present Count: 1,783 Items Used: 0 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 0 Perk Up Potions Day 3: Chapter 5 Battle 5-3 Present Count: 2,536 Items Used: 1 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 0 Perk Up Potions Day 4: Chapter 5 Battle 5-16 Present Count: 2,873 Items Used: 0 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 0 Perk Up Potions Day 5: Chapter 2 Battle 5-28 Present Count: 3,221 Items Used: 0 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 0 Perk Up Potions Day 6: Complete Present Count: 3,965 Items Used: 0 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 0 Perk Up Potions Day 7: Complete Present Count: 4,602 Items Used: 1 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 0 Perk Up Potions Day 8: Complete Present Count: 414 (traded 5k) Items Used: 1 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 12 Perk Up Potions Day 9: Complete Present Count: 1,069 Items Used: 0 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 0 Perk Up Potions Day 10: Complete Present Count: 1,369 Items Used: 0 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 0 Perk Up Potions Day 11: Complete Present Count: 1,778 Items Used: 0 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 3 Perk Up Potions Day 12: Complete Present Count: 2,559 Items Used: 1 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 59 Perk Up Potions Day 13: Complete Present Count: 3,898 Items Used: 1 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 109 Perk Up Potions Day 14: Complete Present Count: 6,128 Items Used: 1 LVL Ups 0 Spirit Tonic 0 Spirit Dose 130 Perk Up Potions |-|Notes= event page~ tbh i hope miss santa sucks so I can just grab tr and chill EDIT: PRAYERS HAVE BEEN ANSWERED A BLESSING I TELL U so like last event there was an issue so 500 free presents, got 200 presents from FH + 600 from SH and TR BLESS I WAS ABLE TO 100% ALL CHAPTERS AGAIN, it was a lot more easy this time like??? ---- uhhh so FH cut off this time was: 262,188 (exactly) for 2.5k ranking Start LVL: 100 END LVL: 107 Category:Blog posts